Devotion
by Phylindan
Summary: IT's BTS Fanfic. 2Seok. Tetapi itu sebelum Seokjin tak lama kemudian bertemu dengannya. Dengan sosok hangat penuh keramahan dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan datang dengan tiba-tiba di kehidupan Seokjin layaknya cahaya pengantar pagi. Sosok yang selalu setia padanya meski Seokjin akan bunuh diri sekalipun. RnR please.


Seokjin tak pernah tahu kalau cinta bisa membuatnya mati rasa sampai seperti sekarang ini. Membuatnya kehilangan keinginan untuk hidup sama sekali.

Sangat menyakitkan merasakan bagaimana dirimu tenggelam dalam perasaan luka yang bahkan kau sendiri tak tahu bagaimana mengobatinya.

Yang kau tahu hanya bagaimana membuat luka itu semakin terasa dalam.

Seokjin putus asa. Semua asa dan cintanya selama ini yang terus ia alirkan kepada seseorang harus terhenti begitu saja. Hanya karena alasan konyol; _Manusia tidak akan pernah setia ketika ia melihat sesuatu yang lebih baik dari apa yang dia miliki saat itu._

Seokjin dicampakkan. Cintanya terbuang sia-sia. Dan ia benar-benar merasa kosong sampai rasanya kebas walau hanya untuk merasakan kembali secercah cinta dari orang lain.

Seokjin tidak peduli lagi dengan apa itu cinta maupun kasih sayang. Persetan dengan semua hal-hal indah didalamnya. Seokjin tidak akan pernah percaya lagi dengan hal itu.

Dan Seokjin memutuskan untuk lebih baik menikmati masa hidupnya dengan kesenangan tanpa cinta. Karena tanpa cinta pun Seokjin masih bisa bernafas. Masih bisa mencari uang. Dan juga bisa membeli apa yang orang sebut itu sebagai cinta.

.

Tetapi itu sebelum Seokjin tak lama kemudian bertemu dengannya. Dengan sosok hangat penuh keramahan dalam hidupnya. Sosok yang selalu tersenyum dan datang dengan tiba-tiba di kehidupan Seokjin layaknya cahaya pengantar pagi. Sosok yang selalu setia padanya meski Seokjin akan bunuh diri sekalipun.

Juga sosok yang membuktikan pada Seokjin bahwa ada satu hal yang tak bisa ia beli meski dengan uang atau kasih sayang atau bahkan cinta sekalipun.

Namanya Jung Hoseok. Ia memberikan satu hal yang jauh lebih baik dari cinta ataupun kasih sayang yang orang-orang butuhkan selama ini, dan tidak akan pernah Seokjin lupakan sampai akhir hidupnya.

Hal itu adalah... Kesetiaan.

.

.

.

.

**AU | 2SEOK | Seokjin | Hoseok | oneshoot | boy's love with angsty | triggery warning | R-17 | I don't take any profit with this chara | beware**

_._

_Do not republication! Do not plagiarize!_

_._

_Enjoy! ASSA!_

.

.

.

.

Kim Seokjin. 27 tahun. Pekerjaan sebagai penjudi. _Online_ maupun _offline_. Penghasilan hingga ratusan ribu dolar per dua minggu dari hasil bisnis yang dia bilang menyenangkan. Pekerjaannya hanya di rumah, kafe, dan juga bar.

Secara fisik, Kim Seokjin terlihat hampir sempurna. Tubuhnya tegap dan juga tinggi. Wajahnya mempunyai garis runcing yang menawan. Kedua mata _hazel_nya yang simetris memancarkan pandangan ramah diseimbangi dengan hidung macungnya dan bibir penuh yang menggoda. Tak lupa surai berwarna _auburn_ melengkapi penampilannya. Tak heran jika berada di bar ia dikelilingi banyak wanita, ia tampan dan memiliki banyak uang.

Kalau orang bilang masa lalu adalah apa yang membentukmu sampai sekarang ini, maka Kim Seokjin adalah sosok nyata dari opini itu.

Karena masa lalu menyedihkan dicampakkan cinta, Seokjin menjadi yang seperti sekarang.

Tetapi siapa yang menyangka.

.

Pada suatu malam ketika Seokjin seperti biasanya menikmati sebotol anggur merah bersama wanita-wanita di sekelilingnya. Saat itu Seokjin duduk di sebuah sofa panjang dengan tiga wanita striptis mengelilinginya. Dan Seokjin meminum anggurnya dengan santai tanpa beban dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Merasakan sentuhan-sentuhan erotis di sekujur tubuhnya.

Semua ketenangan yang diciptakannya (dalam ruang penuh dentuman musik) harus terganggu begitu ia mendengar tangisan memohon sayup-sayup terdengar hingga ke telingannya. Seokjin merasa cukup penasaran dengan suara itu dan ia terganggu. Lalu Seokjin membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Ia segera berdiri lalu melempar lembaran dolar ke belakangnya yang segera dipunguti oleh wanita-wanita yang mendampinginya tadi. Lalu Seokjin melangkah pergi, langkahnya mengantar ke arah suara tangisan memohon itu, Seokjin mengikuti getaran suaranya sampai ia berada dalam sebuah ruang VIP di bar tersebut.

Seokjin menampakkan wajah dinginnya seperti biasa ketika ia memasuki ruangannya dan menemukan tiga orang disana. Dua diantaranya sudah hampir paruh baya dan satu orang lagi yang terlihat masih muda berdiri diatas lututnya dengan memeluk kedua kaki salah satu orang disana dengan menangis memohon dengan pilu.

"_Appa_! Jangan tinggalkan aku disini!" Teriak pemuda itu dengan memejamkan kedua matanya erat. Membiarkan airmatanya mengalir tanpa henti ketika ia mengetahui ayah kandungnya sendiri akan menjajakan dirinya di sebuah bar seperti ini.

Lelaki yang merasa risih karena kakinya dipeluk anaknya seperti itu menggeram marah. Ia segera meraih surai hitam anaknya sendiri untuk ia tarik menjauh dan menendangnya agar terlepas dari kakinya.

"Jangan panggil aku _appa_ setelah ibumu tak ada! Lebih baik kau goda mereka-mereka disana dengan tubuhmu dan hasilkan banyak uang!" Bentaknya sarkastik dan juga kasar.

Sedangkan pemuda yang baru saja dibentak itu hanya bisa terus terisak dan memeluk dirinya sendiri terduduk meringkuk diatas lantai yang dingin.

Seokjin yang melihat adegan itu segera menghela napas, ada perasaan sesak yang mengganjalnya melihat seorang pemuda yang Seokjin kira baru beranjak dewasa (dalam arti legal) itu diperlakukan semena-mena. Oh, biar sedingin apapun tingkah Seokjin, ia masih menerima logika yang banyak orang sebut sebagai hati nurani.

Seokjin berdehem. Mengalihkan pandangan dua lelaki dewasa padanya. Salah satunya Seokjin mengenalnya sebagai pemilik bar langganannya.

"Maaf kalau aku menguping pembicaraan kalian. Tetapi bisakah aku saja yang membeli 'dia'." Seokjin berucap dengan nada dinginnya dan telunjuknya mengarah pada pemuda yang semakin meringkukan dirinya dalam keadaan masih terduduk di atas lantai. Tubuhnya semakin bergetar mengetahui arah telunjuk Seokjin mengarah padanya.

Lelaki yang dikenal Seokjin sebagai pemilik bar itu hanya tersenyum miring menatap pelanggan setianya.

"Boleh saja, tetapi ayahnya ingin dibayar oleh won, bukan dolar-dolar kesayanganmu." Tawarnya kepada Seokjin, masih menampakkan senyum miringnya.

"Berapa?" Tanya Seokjin tanpa basa-basi.

Dua lelaki dewasa itu bercakap-cakap pelan menentukan harga untuk diberikan kepada Seokjin. Sedangkan pemuda yang masih meringkuk ketakutan dan menangis itu tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menangis dan menundukkan kepalanya sedalam mungkin. Dipikirannya terus terngiang; _'Aku dijual, aku dijual, aku telah mati saat ini.'_

"Oke, bagaimana dengan seratus juta won. Kau sanggup, tuan Seokjin Kim?" Si pemilik mengajukan penawaran pertamanya.

Seokjin mengeluarkan lembaran-lembaran cek yang selalu ia simpan didalam saku _blazer_nya, sebagai pemudah jika ia akan melakukan transaksi dalam cukup besar. Ia adalah seorang penjudi, ingat itu.

Seokjin lalu menghampiri kedua lelaki itu dengan langkah elegannya. "Kubayar seratus lima puluh juta won."

.

Kedua lelaki itu segera meninggalkan Seokjin dengan pemuda yang baru saja di'beli'nya. Mereka membiarkan Seokjin berkenalan atau sekedar menikmati barang barunya.

Seokjin berjongkok dihadapan pemuda yang masih menunduk dalam dengan bahu bergetar karena menangis. Seokjin lalu mengulurkan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum begitu ramah, sangat menawan.

"Hai, boleh kutahu namamu?" Tanya Seokjin pelan dengan nada begitu lembut. Seolah memberikan nada menenangkan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Pemuda dihadapannya hanya menjawabnya dengan isakan pelan. Ia tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin maupun sekedar mengangkat kepalanya untuk balas menatap tatapan Seokjin.

"Dengar, aku tak suka melihat pelacuran yang tak dikehendaki sepertimu. Dan aku berniat menolongmu..." Seokjin masih berkata lembut.

Entah karena karena perkataan Seokjin atau suaranya yang terlalu indah untuk diabaikan, pemuda dihadapannya dengan perlahan mulai menaikkan kepalanya. Membuka kedua matanya yang bermanik gelap mengkilap bagaikan permata hitam itu beralih untuk menatap kedua mata Seokjin.

Saat itu juga Seokjin menambahkan kalimat di dalam hatinya;

_"...dan juga memilikimu."_

.

Seokjin tahu nama pemuda yang baru saja di'beli'nya itu bernama Jung Hoseok. Pemuda itu baru memberi tahu Seokjin tentang namanya setelah tinggal beberapa hari bersama Seokjin di apartemennya.

Dan untuk pertamakalinya setelah sekian lama Seokjin menjadi seorang yang begitu tertutup, dingin, penjudi kelas atas, individualis, semena-mena dan juga egois. Kini bisa menerima orang lain kembali ke dalam kehidupannya.

Tetapi tetap dalam pendiriannya yang tanpa mau mengukir kembali perasaannya. Menipu dayakan sebuah perasaan begitu tahu bahwa kehadiran Hoseok memberikan warna yang berbeda dari kehidupan barunya.

.

Jung Hoseok baru menginjak usia legalnya sebagai warga negara Korea ketika ia dijual oleh ayahnya sendiri dan merasa begitu putus asa karenanya. Ia berpikir akhir hidupnya hanya sampai disitu. Masa remajanya berhenti sampai situ. Dan kehidupannya akan berakhir disitu.

Tetapi tidak ketika Hoseok tahu ada seseorang yang dengan rela mengulurkan tangannya untuk menarik Hoseok bangkit dari keterpurukannya untuk tidak terperosok ke dalam lubang gelap kehidupan. Menolong Hoseok dan membiarkannya kembali menjalani kehidupan semestinya tanpa harus menjajakan diri. Membuat Hoseok merasa begitu beruntung dipertemukan oleh seseorang seperti Seokjin yang mau membantunya berjalan melalui garis kehidupannya kembali.

Dan sejak saat itu Hoseok tahu dan ia mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan selanjutnya.

Berbahagia bersama dengan penyelamat hidupnya, Kim Seokjin si penjudi.

Hoseok berjanji pada dirinya bahwa ia takkan pernah mengkhianati lelaki itu. Tak peduli siapapun Seokjin sebenarnya. Tak peduli apapun resikonya. Yang pasti bahwa Hoseok akan...

...selalu setia.

Selamanya.

.

Hoseok disebut-sebut sebagai seorang peri keberuntungan dalam dunia pekerjaan gelap malam. Banyak wanita maupun pria yang iri padanya. Hoseok menjadi pendamping setia dari Kim Seokjin sudah lebih dari tiga tahun lamanya. Mereka akan selalu terlihat menempel dimanapun mereka berada. Terutama jika berada di arena judi. Hoseok akan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang menemani Seokjin dalam permainan itu.

Orang-orang bar benar-benar iri dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana Seokjin bisa begitu terpikat dengan sosok seorang pemuda oriental seperti Hoseok yang jauh lebih muda tujuh tahun daripadanya. Mereka benar-benar iri melihatnya, dan juga penasaran bagaimana hubungan dua sejoli itu hingga saat ini. Karena yang mereka tahu Seokjin tak pernah mengumbar hubungan apapun meski ia terlalu dekat dengan Hoseok. Dan menurut gosip yang beredar, mereka bahkan belum pernah melakukan hal yang biasanya jika dua orang lakukan diatas ranjang.

_Well yeah_, dunia gelap terbiasa dengan hal seperti itu, dan gosip yang beredar membuat hal tersebut terdengar begitu menakjubkan.

Walau memang kenyataannya seperti itu. Setidaknya sampai saat itu.

.

Malam itu terasa begitu riuh di bar langganan yang biasa Seokjin datangi bersama Hoseok. Ia akan menghadiri ajakan judi _offline_ dari salah seorang pengusaha terkenal di Korea. Namanya Kim Namjoon.

Seokjin dan Namjoon duduk berhadapan dengan sebuah meja panjang diantara mereka berdua. Mereka akan bertanding _poker_ dengan banyak dolar yang telah mereka siapkan dalam koper perak di hadapan mereka.

Seokjin menatap lawan mainnya dengan tersenyum meremehkan. Orang yang mengajaknya bertanding malam ini adalah—katanya orang ternama di Korea, jelas kaya raya dan terkenal. Tetapi Seokjin cukup bingung juga kenapa orang sepertinya ingin berjudi bersamanya. Seokjin pikir itu tak logis. Tetapi Seokjin tak perlu banyak ambil berpikir. Ia ahli judi dan tentu saja takkan mudah dikalahkan.

Banyak yang menonton acara perjudian itu dan meramaikannya dengan banyak anggur. Hoseok telah setia duduk disamping Seokjin seperti biasa jika lelaki itu sedang berjudi. Hoseok akan menjadi pendampingnya dan memberinya banyak nasihat dalam setiap permainan.

Hoseok tersenyum begitu manis. Ia menyalakan pemantik api dan membakar ujung batang rokok yang telah ia selipkan di bibirnya. Hoseok menghisap batang tembakau itu dengan cukup lama sebelum menjauhkan _cancer stick_ itu dari bibirnya dan menghembuskan asapnya ke arah Seokjin. Terkekeh pelan lalu memberikan tawa manisnya yang selalu membuat Seokjin merasa senang.

"Kau pasti bisa!" Bisiknya terlalu semangat kemudian.

Seokjin tersenyum senang. Lalu entah apa yang merasukinya, tiba-tiba ia mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Hoseok untuk mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Memberikan sebuah ciuman pertama.

Hoseok terdiam selama beberapa saat. Walau ia terus menempel bersama Seokjin, lelaki itu tak pernah menciumnya ataupun menyentuhnya. Seokjin hanya akan tersenyum padanya dan memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat.

Seokjin selalu memperlakukan Hoseok dengan sangat hati-hati. Ia selalu berpikir bahwa Hoseok terlalu berharga untuk dirusak olehnya.

Dan malam itu, ciuman pertamanya hadir untuk ia berikan pada Hoseok. Entahlah, Seokjin rasanya ingin memberikan tanda pada Hoseok melalui ciuman itu bahwa dirinya akan selalu bersamanya.

Hoseok segera tersenyum melihat Seokjin yang menatapnya begitu teduh.

Dengan mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Seokjin, Hoseok berbisik begitu lembut. "Takkan selamanya, kau tak akan pernah mengenal lagi apa itu cinta."

Deheman Namjoon mengalihkan pandangan Seokjin dan Hoseok. Lelaki itu tersenyum begitu tampan ke arah Seokjin lalu mengajukan sebuah perjanjian yang sangat tidak masuk akal bagi Seokjin.

"Aku ingin kau bertaruh yang lain lagi, Kim Seokjin." Ucapnya penuh percaya diri.

Permainan memang telah dimulai ketika mereka saling menunjukkan uang taruhannya dan menaruhnya didekat meja permainan. Dan Seokjin sungguh mulai jengkel ketika lelaki dihadapannya malah meminta taruhan yang lain.

"Apa?" Tanya Seokjin dingin. Ia mulai merasa gelisah kali ini. Apalagi melihat senyuman menantang dari lawan mainnya.

"Jung Hoseok. Aku ingin kau bertaruh pemuda itu untukku." Ucapnya santai. Lelaki itu mengelus-elus lengan bajunya sendiri dan masih menatap Seokjin dengan pandangan menantang. "Bagaimana?"

Orang-orang bersorak riuh. Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya mendengar hal itu. Lalu menatap kearah Seokjin yang kini menggenggam erat lengannya.

"Seokjin, kenapa—"

"Dengarkan aku." Seokjin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hoseok untuk berbisik. Dan Seokjin tetap menatap lurus lawan mainnya di seberang meja. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Namjoon yang meraba lengan bajunya sendiri. Seokjin tahu kalau Namjoon sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Dan Seokjin juga tahu kalau yang Namjoon lakukan adalah meraba sebuah senjata. Seokjin juga tahu di balik lengan bajunya pasti ada sebuah pistol. Dan kesimpulan yang dapat Seokjin tarik, Namjoon adalah seorang polisi, atau sebut saja ia bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. Kemungkinan terbesar ialah untuk menangkapnya.

"Jung Hoseok, dalam kehitungan ketiga kita pergi dari sini."

Hoseok semakin bingung. Pergi katanya? Hoseok benar-benar tidak mengerti situasi saat ini. Kenapa ia harus pergi.

"Satu! Dua! Tiga!"

Seokjin dan Hoseok segera berlari menerobos orang-orang dan menuju pintu belakang bar untuk keluar dari sana. Suasana mendadak riuh terlebih ketika Namjoon berseru dan mengeluarkan sebuah pistol ke udara.

"Semuanya menyingkir! Tim UB-452 kejar Kim Seokjin!" Serunya. Lalu beberapa orang mulai berlari mengejar kearah dimana Seokjin kabur dari bar tersebut. Suasana yang riuh membuat Namjoon kesulitan untuk meringkus seorang Kim Seokjin. Terlebih ada seorang Jung Hoseok disampingnya.

Oke, Namjoon memang orang kepolisian. Ia mudah menyamar menjadi siapapun di negeri ginseng tersebut. Dan misinya kali ini adalah untuk menangkap seorang penjudi _online_ yang sudah terkuak kasusnya dan itu adalah seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan misi lainnya adalah menyelamatkan Jung Hoseok, pemuda tidak bersalah yang terseret dalam dunia kelam perjudian bersama Kim Seokjin. Tim kepolisian telah menyelidiki semuanya dan mereka akan menangkap Kim Seokjin untuk dijebloskan ke dalam penjara.

Tetapi sayangnya mereka kini harus bermain kejar-kejaran terlebih dulu karena Kim Seokjin melarikan diri.

.

"Seokjin! Bicara padaku! Kenapa kita dikejar-kejar? Mereka polisi?!" Hoseok setengah berteriak kepada Seokjin yang sedang menyetir gila-gilaan dengan kecepatan yang melewati batas. Hoseok sudah hampir menangis dibuatnya.

"Ya, Jung Hoseok, mereka polisi." Seokjin mencoba mengontrol emosinya sendiri agar terdengar tidak panik seperti yang Hoseok lakukan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa menjadi seperti ini..." Hoseok menangkup wajahnya dengan prihatin dan tidak mengerti. Apa Seokjin ketahuan karena kasus perjudiannya yang dianggap kriminal? Hoseok tak habis pikir kenapa semuanya datang dengan tiba-tiba. Dan itu benar-benar sangat menakutinya. Perasaan tidak enaknya sejak siang hari benar-benar nyata.

"Hoseok, maafkan aku—"

**Ckittt! **

**BRAK.**

Hantaman keras sebuah truk menabrak mobil yang dikendarai oleh Seokjin dengan kecepatan tinggi itu, membuat mobil yang dikendarai oleh Seokjin terguling-guling diatas aspal jalan raya sebuah jembatan. Sampai mobil tersebut berhenti berguling disisi jembatan dengan posisi terbalik.

Beruntungnya mobil Seokjin termasuk ke dalam mobil dengan _safety_ tinggi. Tetapi tetap saja itu tak menjamin apapun. Apalagi jika terjadi kecelakaan parah seperti ini.

Sesaat mobil telah berhenti berguling, Hoseok mengerang kesakitan dalam posisi terbalik. Banyak luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya karena goresan pecahan kaca. Ia lalu menghadap Seokjin yang keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengannya. Hanya saja Seokjin terlihat lebih parah karena kepalanya berdarah hingga menetes.

"Hoseok... Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Seokjin dengan suara paraunya yang menahan kesakitan.

Hoseok menoleh ketika mendengar suara Seokjin dan langsung menangis saat itu juga. "Seokjin—kau baik-baik saja?"

Seokjin terkekeh tertahan menahan sakit. "Kenapa balik bertanya begitu. Cepat keluar dan lepas sabuk pengamanmu." Titahnya.

Hoseok tak bisa berhenti menangis. Ia berusaha melepas sabuk pengaman yang masih menjaganya. "Kau juga, _hyung_..."

Seokjin tersenyum di wajahnya yang sudah banyak mengalir darah itu ketika ia mendengar untuk pertamakalinya Hoseok memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_hyun__g_'.

Sabuk pengaman Hoseok berhasil terlepas. Seokjin menghela napas mengetahuinya. Dengan lengan bergetar dan sabuk pengaman masih terpasang sempurna, Seokjin meraih wajah Hoseok dengan perlahan. Mencoba menatapnya dengan dalam.

"Jung Hoseok..."

"Hyung, ini aku—hiks." Hoseok memegang lengan Seokjin dipipinya. Airmata masih setia menuruni wajahnya walau itu terasa cukup perih karena airmatanya mengaliri luka sayatan di wajahnya.

"Jangan menangis." Seokjin masih tersenyum menahan sakit. "Kau tahu, kau itu selalu benar, ternyata aku memang bisa mencintai seseorang kembali. Dan itu adalah kau, Jung Hoseok."

Hoseok semakin menangis mendengar itu. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya dan berusaha membantu melepas sabuk pengaman Seokjin. "Iya, _Hyung_..."

Tetapi sabuk pengaman yang Seokjin kenakan sulit terlepas, kunci pengaitnya rusak karena benturan dan bengkok. Menyulitkan Hoseok maupun Seokjin sendiri untuk melepasnya.

Seokjin masih tersenyum, menangis dan membuat airmatanya terjatuh bersama darah yang mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Keluarlah, Jung Hoseok, kau takkan bisa membukanya disini. Tak ada pisau..."

Hoseok bimbang, masih dalam keadaan kacau, tak karuan dan menangis.

"Baiklah, a—aku akan membukanya dari luar."

Hoseok susah payah keluar dari mobil. Lukanya bertambah karena gesekan pecahan kaca yang menempel di pintu mobil. Setelah berhasil keluar, Hoseok berjalan tertatih menuju sisi lain pintu dimana Seokjin berada.

Seokjin merasakan tubuhnya semakin bergetar, ia sudah banyak kehilangan darah. Hoseok mencoba membuka pintu dan sabuk pengamannya dari luar. Tetapi Seokjin rasa, semuanya hanya sia-sia...

"Jung Hoseok," panggil Seokjin pelan.

Hoseok hanya mengiyakan dengan suara terisak dan masih berusaha merusak sabuk pengaman Seokjin agar terlepas.

"Jung Hoseok, terima kasih... Aku—aku mencintaimu." Ucapnya lirih.

Hoseok menghentikan gerakannya untuk menatap Seokjin yang tersenyum perih kearahnya. Hoseok meraih pipi Seokjin, ia merasa dentuman besar menghantam dadanya dengan rasa bahagia sekaligus sedih mendengar perkataan Seokjin.

Dan belum sempat Hoseok membalas perkataan cinta dari Seokjin, tubuhnya telah ditarik menjauh dari mobil oleh dua orang. Membuatnya menjauh dari Seokjin.

"Menyingkir Jung Hoseok, mobilnya akan meledak!"

Hoseok membulatkan kedua matanya dan meronta-ronta ingin lepas dari cengkeraman dua orang di sisi kanan-kirinya yang membawanya menjauh dari Seokjin yang masih terjebak dalam mobilnya sendiri.

"Tidak! Seokjin-_hyung_ masih didalam sana kalian tidak mau menolongnya?! Seokjin!"

Hoseok terus meronta dan menatap Seokjin didalam mobilnya dan semakin menjauh. Hoseok dapat melihat Seokjin yang tersenyum tulus ke arahnya dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Hoseok semakin menangis meraung melihat itu. Sampai akhirnya dengan cepat api mulai muncul di belakang mobil dan merambat menyeluruh kemudian meledakkan mobil yang masih terdapat Seokjin didalamnya.

Hoseok berteriak sejadi-jadinya melihat kobaran api yang membumbung tinggi ke gelapnya langit malam.

"SEOKJIN-HYUNG!"

Dengan rontaan terakhirnya, Hoseok melepaskan kedua tangannya dari cengkeraman dua orang yang menyeretnya tadi. Hoseok melepaskan diri dengan cepat lalu lengannya meraih satu pistol dari salah satu sisi lelaki yang baru saja mencengkeramnya itu.

Disana juga ada Namjoon. Ia melihat Hoseok yang mengambil pistol tersebut membulatkan kedua matanya karena terkejut. Apalagi Hoseok mulai berjalan mundur menjauh dengan mengarahkan ujung pistol ke pelipisnya.

"Jung Hoseok, kau tidak—"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT! KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK YANG LEBIH TENGIK DARIPADA AYAHKU YANG MENJUALKU!" Hoseok berteriak kearah Namjoon dan beberapa orang lain yang berada disana sebagai polisi.

"Hoseok, jatuhkan pistolnya—"

"MENDEKAT SATU LANGKAH LAGI AKU AKAN BUNUH DIRI." Namjoon terdiam di tempatnya mendengar ancaman pemuda itu. Hoseok menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan penuh emosi tetapi airmata masih mengaliri kedua pipinya yang mulai memucat dan banyak goresan luka.

Hoseok lalu kembali menatap mobil yang masih terbakar dan sedang berusaha dipadamkan oleh beberapa orang petugas pemadam yang telah datang untuk memadamkan api tersebut.

Hoseok merasa perih. Bukan karena luka-luka diwajahnya yang terkena airmatanya sendiri, tetapi Hoseok merasa perih dalam dadanya. Kehidupan kecilnya yang dibangkitkan oleh Seokjin sirna sudah yang menyisakan luka sayatan begitu dalam di hatinya. Hoseok bahkan tak mampu untuk memikirkan bagaimana keadaan esok hari. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini hanyalah Kim Seokjin... Yang telah pergi.

Pergi meninggalkannya selamanya.

Dan Hoseok tahu kalau ia takkan bisa hidup tanpa pemuda baik seperti Seokjin yang mau menyelamatkan kehidupannya dan baru saja mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya.

Oh, kata cinta...

Memikirkan itu membuat Hoseok tersenyum miris dan mengeratkan genggamannya pada sebuah pistol yang masih dipegangnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menerima kata cintamu kalau kau pergi meninggalkanku?" Hoseok bergumam lirih dengan sangat pelan seakan mebiarkan angin malam membawa perkataannya pada Seokjin yang telah pergi.

Hoseok mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap langit gelap yang bersih tanpa bintang. Ia melangkah ke belakang dengan cepat dan membiarkan dirinya melewati pagar pembatas jembatan dan segera terjatuh dari sana. Ke bawah sungai Han yang gelap dan luas.

Terdengar suara riuh mulai menghampiri sisi jembatan. Jung Hoseok baru saja menjatuhkan dirinya dari atas jembatan.

Hoseok merasa begitu ringan seperti bulu. Tubuhnya terasa kebas melawan gravitasi karena ia terjatuh dari ketinggian. Hoseok tersenyum begitu manis dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Ia lalu membawa pistol yang masih dalam genggamannya kearah lehernya sendiri.

Sambil berkata, ia mulai menarik pelatuk pistolnya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Kim Seokjin..."

Dan satu tembakan lepas menembus leher Hoseok tepat di nadinya bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang jatuh terhempas ke atas air dan tenggelam disana.

"...sampai jumpa."

.

.

.

.

.

"Seokjin, aku..." Hoseok terduduk gelisah diatas sebuah sofa di apartemen yang sudah beberapa tahun ini ia tempati bersama Seokjin. Siang itu ia dan Seokjin hanya bersantai di rumah. Dan entah karena hal apa, tiba-tiba Hoseok merasa perasaan yang begitu tidak mengenakkan hati.

"Kau kenapa, hm?" Seokjin tersenyum lembut dan sedang berdiri menyandarkan dirinya di belakang sofa yang diduduki oleh Hoseok.

Hoseok bergumam gelisah. Kedua matanya melirik sana-sini dengan cepat. "Aku merasa perasaan yang sangat tidak enak. Dan itu menggangguku."

"Kenapa? Kau sudah mulai tidak setia padaku lagi?" Seokjin pura-pura sedih.

Hoseok memutar matanya malas menanggapi hal itu. "Jangan konyol. Kau tahu jawabannya."

Seokjin terkekeh kemudian, ia berbalik dari posisinya dan menunduk kearah sofa lalu memeluk hoseok dari belakang dengan hanya terhalangi punggung sofa.

"Iya, aku tahu..." Seokjin melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Hoseok dan ia menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kurus Hoseok.

Hoseok tersenyum kecil, ia mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk mengusap pipi Seokjin.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu setia padamu, bahkan sampai kau menyatakan cinta padaku, mungkin?"

Seokjin tersenyum senang. Ia tahu sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Hoseok, ia tak akan pernah menyesal.

Kalau Seokjin lupa apa itu cinta dan kasih sayang, tetapi ia tahu kini ia punya kesetiaan yang jauh lebih mengikat daripada sebuah ikatan cinta.

Karena sebuah kesetiaan, tak pernah berujung manis seperti layaknya sebuah cinta.

.

.

.

.

_**End.**_

.

.

.

.

Nb: huwaaa sumpah gak maksud apa-apa di ultahnya jung jhope yang manis ini T_T

Cuman memenuhi kepinginnya _henputrinc_ yang dengan santainya dia bilang minta 2seok yang tragis, kalo bisa dua-duanya mati. Dan dengan anehnya mengiyakan pendapatnya itu TuT (udah gitu anaknya lupa lagi udah bikin aku galau karena ide 2seok nya dia. Nyebelin banget.)

Ngomong-ngomong ide tabrakannya dari mv (atau fmv?) Super Junior KRY - Coagulation (pecinta KRY banget serius, ayo temenan sama saya(?)). Sumpah itu lagu sama videonya nyesek banget sedihnya sampe ke ginjal.

Eh tapi gak bakat bikin beginian ya, jadi aneh kan kesannya? ._.

Yasudahlah, maapkan aku Jung hoseok, I love you~ Kim Seokjin juga :'D

Dan terima kasih sudah membaca sampai sini, apalagi yang mau sempet komentar :3 hihi

.

.

This story © by **Phylindan**.

.


End file.
